An information technology (IT) infrastructure of an enterprise (e.g., a company, an educational organization, a government agency, etc.) can include a relatively large arrangement of components. IT administrators of the enterprise can be tasked with managing the IT infrastructure, including identifying root causes of issues that are detected, among other tasks. However, managing a relatively large IT infrastructure can be complex.